Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of handheld, portable, and other devices. Wireless transceivers typically enable the devices to communicate wirelessly with other wireless devices and systems. Conventional devices often use batteries to provide the operating power needed by the wireless transceivers.
Typical battery-powered wireless transceivers often undertake numerous radio frequency (RF) related activities, such as transmission, reception, and processing of RF signals. While RF transmission tasks may consume power and require a higher current draw from a battery, RF reception and other tasks (such as operation in idle mode or sleep mode) may require lower current. However, the continual current draw of these non-transmission tasks may still consume a lot of battery power, thereby decreasing the battery's life.
An adequate energy supply is often a crucial design aspect in the development of wireless transceivers used in devices such as mobile telephones and wireless sensors. In addition to the power demands presented by conventional tasks, increasing the functionality of a device (such as by providing faster Internet access or more complex gaming features) or incorporating advanced components into the device (such as an improved video screen or camera) generally increases power consumption. This often leads to even higher demands for increased battery power and improved battery life.
Several efforts have been made to reduce power consumption and improve battery life of these and other types of devices. These efforts have included optimization of circuit architectures and designing low-current components. However, gains that can be achieved through efficiency are often limited.
Moreover, as the components of a device or the devices in a system change (such as when devices are added to or removed from a system), the power requirements of the device or system may change. The power requirements may also change when a component or device changes its mode of operation. A power supply may be designed to provide power at lower levels, higher levels, sustainable levels, or at different currents or voltages for a specific set of power requirements. If the power requirements of a component or device change, however, one power supply may not be well suited to continue providing power to the component or device.